


Крылатый дредноут

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Post-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic, all saved, very strange things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: – Эдвард, – произнес громкоговоритель неожиданно четко.И Эдвард понял, что Рубикон своей психической устойчивости он перешел только что.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Kudos: 1





	Крылатый дредноут

**Author's Note:**

> Села пересматривать аниме своего детства, и не смогла пройти мимо.  
> После чего нашла чудесный альбом Мельницы "Алхимия", и я не очень уверена, что он никак не связан с FMA.  
> И это вообще не пейринг, но как-то можно увидеть и его.  
> Так же работу можно посмотреть здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7041147

_Даже если взорвать весь душевный боезапас,_

_Пробить пространство и время, мне не вернуться туда,_

_Куда все смотрит мой странный упрямый компас,_

_Где по тонкому льду все бегут дней твоих поезда._

  


Врата захлопнулись со скрежетом на целую вечность, отрубая вместе с уже почти привычной потерей конечностей возможность остаться, отрубая даже небольшой шанс на возвращение. Наверное, в этом был смысл, потому что цель достигнута и стремиться теперь уже некуда. 

Наверное, так.

В параллельном мире на другой стороне врат не было алхимии, история здесь развивалась по другим законам, в совершенно ином направлении. Люди боялись начала очередной войны и ходили в церковь по субботам, обсуждали возможности полета в космос за обедом и молились собственным богам каждый вечер.

Без алхимии было непривычно. Отдушина, которую Эдвард нашел в изучении технического прогресса, чем-то напоминала ему времена, когда они с Алом только начинали изучать алхимию по книгам отца. Что-то ностальгическое было в открывании книг, в которых ты не понимаешь ничего, но с каждый разом погружаться в них все больше и больше.

Ностальгия накрывала девятиметровыми волнами-убийцами, и Эд хотел лезть на стену от разрывающего чувства. Чувства, что ничего этого уже не будет. Путешествия, алхимия, даже армия, все осталось на другой стороне, на которую ему дорога теперь заказана. Врата, выплюнув его на эту сторону, забрали что-то еще, кроме платы за вход или платы за возвращение Алу его тела. По крайней мере, Эд надеялся, что все прошло успешно. Он чувствовал, что это так. Врата оставили внутри него пустоту, которую он пытался заполнить изучением нового. Эдвар для себя решил, что может прожить и здесь. Не так уж и сложно это – выживать.

Утром по обыкновению местная радиостанция транслировала новости. Эдвард сидел на кухне довольно близко к приемнику, но не обращал внимания на слова, идущие из него. На плите закипал чайник, разнося по кухне легкий свист.

Пару часов назад домой ввалился Хоэнхайм, бросил верхнюю одежду в прихожей. Эдвард поздоровался с ним на автомате, тот кивнул, посмотрел несколько секунд на чайник, видимо, раздумывая, стоит ли ему завтракать, но быстро передумал и направился отсыпаться.

Эдвард находил определенную иронию в том, что магия, в поиске которой участвовал Хоэнхайм, потенциально работала исключительно ночью в темных подвальных помещениях. И не отвечала на призывы “не избранных”. По этой причине он сразу отбросил попытки найти способ использовать здесь алхимию и перешел на что-то более практичное.

Новости сменились ненавязчивой утренней музыкальной передачей. Чайник, наконец, закипел, и Эдвард поднялся со стула, чтобы его выключить. Собрания “поиска магии избранных” работало по выходным, в отличие от самого Эдварда, который неожиданно для себя открыл радость безделья в выходной день. Может быть, все дело было в том, что к детской непосредственности бонусом прибавлялось безумное количество энергии, которую он тратил на бесконечные поиски. Может быть, все дело было в том, как работала алхимия. А может, он просто начинал стареть. В свои-то двадцать.

– Эд, – раздалось приглушенно.

Эдвард обернулся на дверной проем, предполагая увидеть там отца, но никого не было.

– Что? – переспросил он и услышал только тишину.

Он вышел из кухни посмотреть, однако Хоэнхайм как и положено человеку, проведшему бессонную ночь, отсыпался. Эд пихнул его, он пошевелился, но спал крепко и не собирался просыпаться. На всякий случай, он постоял возле кровати ещё пару минут, чтобы убедиться, что Хоэнхайм не разговаривает во сне. Он молчал. Совершенно точно молчал.

“Показалось”, – логично заключил Эдвард, и вернулся к своему утреннему чаю.

Второй раз подобное произошло в небольшом магазине в доме напротив. Эдвард возвращался домой вечером, вспоминая, что на ужин у них толком ничего нет.

В магазине, кроме женщины за прилавком, никого не было, он сразу заметил это, потому почти замер на месте, когда, подойдя к прилавку, услышал как кто-то снова зовет его по имени.  
Женщина смотрела на него, как на обычного покупателя, даже несмотря на то, что он начал крутить головой в поисках источника звука. Он понял сразу две вещи: голос звучал так же, как и тем утром, и он совершенно точно был мужским.

– Вы слышали это?

– Что именно?

Из ее ответа Эдвард сделал вывод, что она или действительно не услышала или не обратила внимания. Если бы он спросил: “Вам не показалось, что кто-то звал меня по имени?”, она могла бы посчитать, что он немного не в себе.

– Мне показалось, что я что-то слышал.

– Возможно, это радио. Оно иногда барахлит.

Радио?

Над прилавком висело радио, а он даже и не заметил его, не услышал, как из него играет музыка, потому что она была очень приглушенной. Играла та самая станция, которую он слышал недавно утром, по крайней мере, он подумал, что та же.

– Может быть.

Радио говорило с ним. Вернее, радио звало его по имени, и не делало больше ничего. Звало его по имени, и никто, кроме него этого не слышал и не обращал внимания.

Может быть не стоило ему бояться показаться сумасшедшим? Может, он уже им стал?

  


На третий раз радио как в фильмах ужасов начало расширять свои границы. На третий раз с ним заговорил громкоговоритель на столбе по дороге домой.

– Эдвард, – произнес громкоговоритель неожиданно четко, шумы помех на радиостанции, которые приглушали голос до этого, неожиданно отошли на второй план. 

Эдвард узнал последнюю и самую важную вещь, которую ему нужно было знать о говорящем с ним голосе, независимо от него реальности.  
Громкоговоритель на улице позвал его голосом Ала.

Эдвард понял, что Рубикон своей психической устойчивости он перешел только что.

Четвертого раза не случилось.

Вероятно, потому что галлюцинации не желали приходить, когда он ждал их прихода. Возможно, потому что и первых трех разговоров техники не было в реальности, потому что их все придумал его дошедший до отчаяния мозг.

(Но ты всё же поглядывай на горизонт — никогда,

Я пришлю тебе весточку с белым почтовым китом.)

  


Смотреть на горизонт – никогда ничем ему бы не помогло, потому что за горизонтом во все стороны простирался тот же мир, который находился под ногами Эдварда в конкретной точке. И даже при огромном желании увидеть то, чего там никогда не было, он бы все равно не смог увидеть, если все было только внутри его головы.

Его собственное отчаяние, дошедшее до галлюцинаций.

Которого он несмотря на это ждал так, как будто от этого ожидания зависела вся его жизнь.

– Тебе настолько нравится эта радиостанция, что ты случаешь ее целыми днями?

Его собственный психоз в ожидании четвертого раза довел его до того, что он буквально не отлипал от чертового радио. Он изучил вопрос, разобрал приемник и собрал заново с нуля, что никак не ответило ему на вопрос, почему он может слышать голос из другого мира во время обычной передачи. По крайней мере, Эдвард почувствовал что-то ностальгическое в возможности создать предмет с нуля, но он все равно не понимал, почему радио способно передавать частоту с другого конца вселенной.

Эд не знал, услышит ли Хоэнхайм то, что слышит он сам. Как минимум, оба они пришли с той стороны врат, и если все дело в этом…

С другой стороны, оставался вариант, что надежды и мечты обернулись ночными кошмарами, и теперь методично пожирают его сознание.

В теории, Хоэнхайм тоже должен слышать голос Ала из радио, Эдвард надеялся, что он услышит, потому что не хотел верить в свое окончательное сумасшествие. Хоть и не имел ни одного доказательства своей правоты.

– Я слышал голос Ала, – неожиданно признался он, кивнув на приемник, – из радио. Здесь и еще несколько раз в других местах. Один раз на улице. Кроме меня его, кажется, никто не слышит, и я не знаю, может я настолько отчаялся, что выдаю желаемое за действительное.

Эдвард неуверенно поднял взгляд на отца, потому что совершенно точно думал, что тот примет его за окончательно поехавшего головой. Но Хоэнхайм смотрел серьезно, понимающе. В его взгляде не было того выражения крайнего сожаления, с которым смотрят на сумасшедших.

Он верил его словам, и это заставило Эдварда продолжить:

– У меня есть теория. Хотя, скорее, это предположение, что Ал нашел некий способ связаться. И что это возможно, потому что мы несколько раз так или иначе пересекались внутри Врат, пока спасали друг друга. Возможно, из-за этого наши души или жизни настолько переплелись, что могут пройти сквозь пространство. Это звучит очень странно.

Хоэнхайм задумался над его словами, и чуть позже ответил:

– История знает не так много случаев успешного преобразования души или тела, а перемещения в параллельные миры и того меньше. В таких условиях любая теория имеет право на жизнь.

– Но использовать эти предположения я никак не могу!

И это отчаяние человека, который знает что-то важное, но не знает ни одного способа, как это важное выразить, как найти способ передать его другим, захватило его, утопило в тех волнах-убийцах. Посыпалось бомбами с цеппелинов в Лондоне, отраженных внутри его собственной памяти.

– Эдвард, – прохрипело радио слабо и неуверенно.

Эд дернулся на звук, его взгляд метнулся в сторону отца, чтобы убедиться в том, что он слышал тоже. Или в том, что он не слышал.

По выражению лица он понял и выдохнул облегченно – Хоэнхайм узнал этот голос.

– Ты, – продолжало радио, – ...шь меня?

– Ал? – неуверенно спросил он, не думая, что радио способно передать его слова обратно.

Приемник ни разу не передавал ничего, кроме его имени, и у радио не было микрофона, чтобы он мог ответить. Эдвард понимал это, но ответил на автомате.

Его немного успокаивал тот факт, что не он один слышит голос брата из радио, что, несмотря на абсурдность ситуации, проблема не в том, что он словил себе психоз на основе посттравматического синдрома.

Шуршание помех перекрывало часть слов, музыка радиостанции приглушенно играла на фоне, словно Ал перехватил трансляцию и пытался передать что-то важное.

На самом деле, он правда пытался.

– Надеюсь, ...да...но, ты не ...шь ответить...Надеюсь, что ...слышишь.

Сквозь помехи Эдвард разобрал несколько важных вещей.

Из многочисленных положительных качеств Альфонса сейчас очень помогало умение продумывать все наперед, просчитывать все варианты развития событий, и находить вторые и третьи отходные пути при необходимости. Это было скорее общее их качество, семейное.

  


Горизонт – никогда казался все ближе, белый почтовый кит летел сквозь шуршание помех радиопередачи, и это было тем самым невозможным, которое всегда оказывалось не пределом именно тогда, когда было необходимо.

Ал сказал: “есть план”.

Ал сказал: “возможно, ты не очень хорошо меня слышишь”

Ал сказал: “я повторю несколько раз”.

Он не сказал: “Я знаю, как спасти тебя”, он не сказал, что собирается спасать его в очередной раз жертвуя собой или другими и их жизнями. Он сказал: “Я знаю, как вернуть тебя домой”.

Между помехами местной радиостанции.

  


Голос Ала стих, когда он закончил давать инструкции. И Эдвард услышал, как на улице кто-то громко выругался по поводу работы “бесполезного хлама”, который несколько долгих минут передавал помехи с другого конца вселенной.

Хоэнхайм с сомнением смотрел то на играющее теперь стандартную передачу радио, то на Эдварда.

– Может, сработает, – неуверенно произнес Эд.

– А может, и не сработает.

Кем он был бы, если бы не попытался?

  


***

А потом крылатый дредноут рухнул на Аместрис, протаранив несколько жилых домов.

Но Эдвард не беспокоился об этом, потому что Ал сказал, что все просчитал, что знает, когда и где все случится. Эдвард привык ему доверять.  
Тогда, сейчас и на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Крылатый дредноут, рейс: тусклая реальность – дом. Просыпайтесь, выходите, пожалуйста, конечная. Не забывайте свои вещи в каютах. 

Команда желает вам приятного времяпровождения.

И во всем этом движении жизни, радости возвращения, Альфонс, выглядящий таким же, каким был бы в конце их путешествия. В том самом неизменном красном плаще, со знакомыми чертами лица, улыбался и протягивал ему руки для объятья.

Путешествие окончено. Ты можешь отдохнуть.  
– Теперь ты точно выглядишь старшим, – весело пошутил Ал, прижимая к себе брата, впервые за столько лет ощущая его тепло.

– Замолчи, – протянул ему в ответ Эд.

Старые подколки уже не имели значения, прошлое осталось в прошлом, потому что начиналась новая настоящая жизнь. Ничего не имело значения, ни упавший дредноут, ни оставшиеся на той стороне осколки ненастоящей жизни.

Теперь имело значение только настоящее: живой Альфонс, не в виде доспеха, а совершенно настоящий, осязаемо теплый, радостно обнимающий его, улыбающийся так, что хотелось смотреть на него вечно.

– Добро пожаловать домой, – прошептал ему Ал.

– Спасибо.

  


_Так отвернись уже, не смотри на горизонт никогда,_

_И не жди даже весточки с белым почтовым китом._

_Здесь годы бьются о штевень - темны, солоны, как вода_

_И поют свою песню за крепким железным бортом._

_А я, поверь, взорвал бы весь боезапас_

_И пробил бы пространство и время туда,_

_Куда все смотрит и смотрит мой странный упрямый компас,_

_Где по острому льду летят твои поезда — В никогда…_


End file.
